Talk:The Golden Claw (Skyrim)
'Dragon Priest?' Can the ending boss of Bleak Falls really be a dragon priest? This would be a bit over-levelscaled even for Bethesda standards... I thought the only dragon priests are the named ones (or at least this is what the respective page says)? look there is no dragon priest in bleak falls. If you relly want to find one go to the college of mages in wintherhold. pass all missions and you will find murokei holding the staff of magnus. : At high levels unnamed Dragon Priests start being spawned instead of generic dragur, since the ending boss is a generic dragur it can be replaced with more difficult enemy (ie a dragon priest). AWildPHILOSORAPTOR (talk) 06:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Bugs Discussion *It is possible that this only occurs if the player choose to side with Ralof during Unbound. **By experience I have played this quest after having sided with Hadvar. AWildPHILOSORAPTOR (talk) 06:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * PC If the Riverwood Trader is entered at a time when it should be closed but is not (e.g., 5:30 am), Lucan and Camilla can be heard arguing, but when they are spoken to afterwards they will ask the Dragonborn to leave instead of making the quest quest available. Then if they are spoken to, they will only have general conversations, making it impossible to get the quest. * PC In Bleak Falls Barrow, Arvel may be found already dead on the ground with the Claw nowhere to be found. If the Claw is obtained via console, the Bleak Falls Barrow quest may be cleared, but the quest objective "find the owner of the golden claw" still can't be finished. (Has been confirmed three times by different people.) Either make a new game, leave the quest hanging, or complete it by using console commands. * PC If Arvel the Swift is attacked before activating the conversation with him, he will be stuck in the pose like he is still in the spiderwebs. But he will be floating in mid-air. He can not be killed in this state, nor pickpocketed. The only way to fix this is loading a save from before he was attacked, restarting the game over or by the console. *This bug does not occur on PS3, as any hit attempt on Arvel will register as a hit on the web, this means that Arvel cannot be attacked until the web is broken. * PC 360 When killing the draugr that carries the Dragonstone, it may glitch through the floor, making the Dragonstone irretrievable. Reload a previous save and kill it again. * PC In some cases, if the Golden Claw is obtained before talking to Lucan or Camilla, they won't talk to each other or the Dragonborn, which makes completing the Quest impossible (needs confirmation). Why doe's it say in the trivia section that Camilla Valerius owns the Golden claw when it is Lucan who owns it? Joreve (talk) 23:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information Recently went in there with a new character and the bandit who usually flips the lever heard me, interrupting him before he could get to the lever. I killed him but afterwards I couldn't turn the pillars. The "Activate" would still show but clicking did nothing. Fixed it by reloading my save, but can anybody confirm this bug? Azuno (talk) 01:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC)